Quidditch and Quells
by Leslea
Summary: While putting together the perfect Quidditch team, the players and the people around them begin to think about their futures, and what could be missing.


"All right you lot!" A booming voice spoke on a nearly empty Quidditch pitch, "Get ready. It's my seventh year so no time for horseplay. Move along!" A large group of Gryffindors started organizing themselves better and stood in front of a blue haired young man, who was currently the captain for the Quidditch team. They knew he was extremely talented in what kind of team he could organize, so they kept quiet and waited for him to resume.

"Okay, now that you've all settled, hello! I'm Teddy." The moment he said his name, a low settled whistle came from the back. "Oi! Shut it McGines or you won't be choosing any beaters this year!" Luckily, he was kidding. Daniel McGines was his best mate since he'd first made it to Hogwarts. They liked to muck around every now and then and McGines, who had been suspended from Quidditch in his last year. Needless to say, it made Teddy pressed for players.

"As you know, I am your captain and Shoopley over here is my assistant captain. We've decided this team needs a complete refresh on the pitch. We had a major defensive lacking with our beaters last year and we had a rubbish seeker. Mainly, We're he-," Teddy was cut off by a small shout. He looked over to the left, where he saw a wave of blonde hair running with a broom in their hand. It could only mean one person.

"Sorry I'm so late! Some git trapped me in the great hall, and I couldn't get out." She panted out and settled into the back row, as Teddy gave her a pointed look. "I'm sorry. Please continue."

Teddy sighed. He didn't really want her trying out for the team, but Victoire Weasley was a persistent girl. She had wanted to be on the team since she was eleven, however naïve she was to the reality and sometimes violent outcomes of the game.

"As I was saying," he continued, clearing his throat to stop the chatter around him, "we're here because we are truly desperate for a seeker, two new chasers and two new keepers. Shoopley and I will run you through, but trust me, this isn't a favourites game. Even Shoopley has to try out again."

"What about you?" A seventh year who had been on the team before, questioned.

"If I had to, I wouldn't be captain. However, the only person still on this team is Alice, and that's because she's going to train the future chasers. McGines managed to get suspended for our final season, so he's here just for the beater talent. Anyone that wants to be a beater goes with McGines; chasers go with Shoopley and seekers with me please!"

He was almost one hundred percent sure that Victoire was going to make her way to him, however he was more than surprised when she made her way to McGines' side. They high fived each other and he gulped. He had remembered when she was a little girl; she told him that she had wanted to be a seeker like her uncle Harry. He'd rather her be a seeker than a beater. That was the toughest part on the pitch, and it made him far more than nervous.

"Oi, Dan, can I borrow this one here?" He asked, pointing to Victoire.

"Of course mate, you're always going for the fittest birds on the team." McGines winked. Teddy let out a low chuckle as he motioned Victoire to walk beside him. She looked up to him expectantly as they made their way far enough from where people were starting the tryout. He stopped walking and looked down to her.

"So, you changed your mind?"

She looked to him reluctantly. "Hm?"

"You used to want to be a seeker."

"Yes Teddy, when I was ten and didn't know better." She sighed. "Beating is what I love though. If you would've been at the cottage this summer, you could've seen me in action."

"I've been planning this season and for NEWTs so endlessly that I've been going bonkers," he admitted. "I was housed with Dan for two weeks just thinking of whom we had to cut. We've even made a list of prospects."

"Oh really?" She smiled. "This summer I helped Dom with her flying. She loves it so much. She wants to be a seeker, you know. Maman isn't too happy that we're both so in to Quidditch but my aunts and uncles are ecstatic."

"That's amazing Victoire. Did you even have time to see Maggie this summer?"

"Yes… bad news though. She asked about you again."

"This is why I told you not to hook me up with any crazy birds!" He felt a smack on his arm. "Oi! She was obsessed with me! What was I supposed to do?"

"Oh Teddy, what to do with you. I suppose we should get back now, eh? Your seekers seem to be getting impatient." He looked over to his seekers, who were currently playing with the straw on their brooms. He nodded towards Victoire, signaling that she could go.

"Well, go show McGines why I put you on the prospect list… and don't make me regret it."

Her eyes lit up "You… you put me on your list?"

"Don't let it get to your head Victoire. Now go!"

She smiled and ran off to McGines, who was getting bludgers and bats out of their cases. Teddy could tell that McGines wanted to see the little blonde girl and the boys battle it out. Looking to Shoopley, her chasers were flying and passing perfectly. Teddy returned to his two awaiting seeker prospects, keeping an eye on Victoire at all times.

* * *

><p>Teddy, Alice and Dan were all knackered. Tryouts had been a roaring success but the three had much more to do in the late hours of their night.<p>

"Okay, so we have a keeper. Sorted." McGines said as he sat on the floor, with a chart full of names beside him.

"Yeah mate, we know. On to the seeker then. Both of them are quite young. Denise Skogen is bloody quick, and can keep her eye on the snitch but she seems to have trouble catching it. However, that's such an easy fix. She just needs a few hard practices and she'd be able to push herself. Benjamin Bones hardly has experience because he's a second year, but he caught the snitch with such ease.

"I'm going with Denise." McGines said. "She's consistent and Ben could've been on Felix for all we know."

"Agreed." Shoopley said. "Plus, Denise is a fourth year and next year's captain can settle her into a great pattern."

"Well said Shoopley. Who did you get for chasers then?"

"Alexander Copus, fifth year and surprisingly a third year named Lucas Crowe."

"Was he really that good?" Teddy inquired. "I've been hearing this about Crowe for a bit. Good. It's kind of sad that we're really cutting Molly though. She's going to be so angry that she didn't make it back. However not my fault she's been playing rubbish lately." Teddy then looked to McGines. "Mate, your beaters?"

"You're not gonna believe this Ted, but the bird has an arm on her. Plus her aunt was a kickarse chaser. Weasley all the way, though she needs to be more fluid in her movement. For the other beater, I was thinking Jackson Greene. He's a fourth year but he's really strong. He and Victoire mesh well together; I think it's because they're around the same height. Short and quick usually wins… regardless they're quick and blocked almost every bludger! It was ruddy brill actually. I wish I could play with those two."

"Weasley was really that good?" Teddy inquired.

"Yeah! That girl really knows how to move the bludger. She's fast and she hit one right down the pitch! All light skill.

"Well then, I guess we have our team."

* * *

><p>The next morning, there was a rush to the Gryffindor bulletin board. Victoire didn't want to seem too eager, but she made her way down the stairs in her trainers, jeans and a light sweater just to find out if this Monday, something good was finally going to happen in her life. She rushed to an empty space near the crowd of people in the back, trying to catch any glimpse of the spots. She heard a sniffle and she turned around to see Molly Anderson sitting on a couch being comforted by her boyfriend. That can't be good. She turned her head a little more to see Alice Shoopley laughing at the crowd. Alice sure enjoyed a ruckus. The crowd dispersed in what seemed like two hours and she finally made her way up to the list, which was written in a familiar messy scrawl.<p>

**2014/15 Quidditch Team**

Captian / Keeper – Teddy Lupin

Chasers – Alice Shoopley, Alexander Copus, Lucas Crowe

Beaters – Victoire Weasley, Jackson Greene

Seeker – Denise Skogen

She felt a hand creep up her back, and she turned quickly, seeing Alice right behind her.

"So, you made it, did ya then?" Alice looked her and Victoire gulped, nodding. Alice was very intimidating and a lot taller than Victoire, almost as tall as Teddy.

"I'm sure you already knew. You did make the decision last night, didn't you?"

Alice just smiled. "Don't be worried. We go easy on fresh meat. Now Crowe, he's gonna have to get his bollocks to keep up with me." She let out a laugh and smiled, probably the first time she'd ever been nice to her. "Gotta hand it to you Weasley, didn't think you had a Quidditch bone in you. I know your aunt was bloody good but who knew you could kick arse! … Oi, I'm late for Charms. Talk to you later Weasley?" Victoire merely nodded as Alice walked away from her.

She truly didn't understand Alice Shoopley and she used to feel like she wouldn't care. Oddly enough, seeing this new side of Alice made Victoire want to know her.

"I see a blonde bird…" She heard a rough Scottish accent and chuckled.

"Ah, McGines, what is my pleasure?"

"Nothing love, but you're welcome."

"For what?"

"We got you the spot on the team love, be a bit more appreciative, would ya?"

"McGines, why can't you play this year again?"

"Ah, m'dear, one too many detentions, a couple of slips into the forbidden forest, staying out past my curfew, snogging some innocent bints in the hall… you get it."

"Oh Dan. What is McGonagall going to do with you?

"That Weasley, is unknown. I'm sure I'll be Filchs' hand maiden for the rest of the year like some bloody git. But don't fret; I have more up these sleeves for my final year. Don't tire yourself out love; the fun doesn't stop just because I've gotten a couple of detentions."

Victoire rolled her eyes. Daniel McGines was Teddy's' best mate and a complete prat. However, he was a very funny prat. She knew Teddy chose his company wisely and McGines was as trustworthy as they come and a whole load of fun to be around. Thinking of Teddy, she continued to wonder where he had gone.

"McGines, have you seen Teddy?"

McGines turned and smiled. "Nope, but I can deliver an ode for you, perhaps a declaration of undying love?"

She blushed. "No… uh, just tell him I'd like to talk to him please."

He nodded and left, leaving Victoire alone with her thoughts. She felt as if Teddy had been avoiding her this entire summer. He used to try and come to visit her at least three times each holiday, but this year his absence was surprisingly obvious. He had been her best friend for a long time. She confided in him, and while understanding that he was busy, it made her sad that he didn't have time for her. She shook herself from her mind and looked to the closed portrait hole. She had homework to catch up on, and many hours until her first class started.

* * *

><p>Lucas Crowe was terribly bored. He twirled his quill between his fingers; a sure sign that his brain was permanently turned off for the rest of the lesson. He absolutely dreaded Transfiguration. His skill in the area was rubbish. He wanted to be anywhere but there, preferably in Care of Magical Creatures. He knew he'd see less of gamekeeper Hagrid, seeing his time would soon be consumed with his work and Quidditch. It was still a pattern Luke wanted to settle in to.<p>

As a muggleborn, he had hardly known anything about Quidditch, but he picked it up easily. His first year of flying lessons went swimmingly, he was a better flyer than most of his year, and Madam Hooch was impressed by his ease. Henry Smith had urged him to try out as soon as they were both in their second year, but he refused until now. During tryouts, he was sure he hadn't impressed Alice, who was still trying to help him get used to the fast paced movements in Quidditch, and he was feeling even worse when he was ultimately chosen, replacing Molly Anderson. Safe to say, he could feel Molly, an established 7th year, shooting daggers in his back since the morning. It really made his skin crawl.

As they were let out of class, he made a line for the common room. The staircases had been very temperamental lately, which infuriated Luke. It would take an extra five to ten minutes each day to get to and from class, making him wake up earlier than he usually would.

He reached the seventh floor about ten minutes later, muttering a lazy _fortitudinis _to the fat lady, who opened the portrait hole, revealing the dim firelight of the Gryffindor common room. He didn't know where the captain was, but the common room would be his best bet. He saw a familiar face writing on a long parchment, one that he had seen during tryouts. He was sure she had been on the pitch, so he cleared his throat, gaining her attention.

"Hi… erm, sorry…" He said, her name escaping his mind.

"Victoire"

"Right, Victoire. Have you seen the captain around?"

"Teddy? No, I actually haven't. Funny you ask though, I was just waiting for him."

"Ah." He nodded and began to turn around, when he heard her voice again.

"Care to join? I'm just doing some extra divination work. Company is always welcome. Plus, Teddy will probably be back in a bit."

He looked hesitantly to the chair that set directly across from the couch where she had situated herself, and sat down.

"Do you have a while?" She inquired.

"Hm?"

"Before your next class."

"'Bout an hour." He said softly.

"Don't worry. Teddy'll be back soon, I reckon. He's probably studying transfiguration with Dan. They're starting awfully early this year."

"…Who?"

"Oh, McGines? He was the one training the beaters." She smiled and he nodded in recognition of the Scot.

There was a moment of deafening silence as Victoire drummed her fingers along the armrest of the maroon couch. The quiet had always driven him mad since he was a boy. He was reeved to begin another conversation.

"So. Why aren't you in class?"

"Mondays are for divination and astronomy, so I usually have an entire morning to either sleep in or catch up with some work until about four. It's awful though, seeing my Tuesday through Friday is completely loaded. I always get completely knackered and now OWLs are approaching at the end of this year, along with Quidditch conditioning, everything is just getting thrown on to the pile."

"Are you nervous for your OWLs?" He asked, looking to her face.

"Of course."

The conversation seemed to die then, but if he was nervous before, his palms were drenched with sweat now. Victoire was dressed in common muggle clothes, a simple jumper and a pair of jeans, but there was something about her that was almost angelic. It could be her long blonde hair or her heart shaped face, but Luke couldn't put a finger on it. So he decided to 'observe' instead.

He could see she was working on a parchment, probably something for divination, like she had said earlier. It looked like it was going to amount to over two rows. She was intently focused on her work, sometimes squinting at her parchment like she was questioning her thoughts. He had been completely focused on the girl in front of him until he heard the portrait door swing open. He shot his head up and saw a mess of blue hair coming through the door, which could only be one person in all of Hogwarts.

Just as he was going to rise to speak to Teddy, he heard a crash and spun his head around to where Victoire was sitting, seeing that she had gotten ink all over her trousers.

"Ah, bleeding fuck!" She screeched, as she looked to Teddy, quickly saying she'd be down soon, and that he should get to Luke first. That made Lukes' palms break out in a sweat, as Teddy sat across from him.

"That girl is about as clumsy as a giant troll." Teddy remarked, smirking a bit. "So mate, what did you need?"

He stammered. "Uh… do you uh, think you made the um, the right choice?"

Teddy looked confused, and then it was like a light bulb had gone off in his head. "If you weren't, Shoopley wouldn't have chosen you.

"But Molly…"

"Molly was never too good at being a chaser. Her brother was captain in my fourth year and I personally believe he gave her the spot out of pity. Shame really. She's never been a team player and it's now or never to change it, you know.

"But…"

"But nothing, Crowe. Everyone is on this team for skill alone, not favorites. We chose you because you deserve this spot. You and the rest of the team actually earned your way on. I swear to you Luke, you're bloody good. Stop doubting yourself."

Luke just nodded. He began to open his mouth when he saw Victoire re appear down the stairs. He decided to keep his comment in his head. As he excused himself from the room, Luke tried to muster up some confidence in his body.

* * *

><p>Victoire had him in a tight hug, and he hugged her back, chuckling. "I bet you don't even know why I'm hugging you right now." She said teasingly.<p>

"Care to educate me?"

"Well let's see. It's been a while since holiday," she mused, "and I want to know everything that happened this summer. Even things that happened with Maggie."

"One, we're not going to talk about Maggie, seeing I avoided her owls all summer. You knew that I stayed at Harry's again for the majority of the time. Finally got my old room back. Albus and James decided that they could be civil and share again. The boys and I mucked around half of the time…" Victoire cut him off.

"Please don't tell me you're teaching them to torture their sister."

"They taught themselves!" He laughed "It seemed that they picked that up somewhere else, probably Rose and Hugo's constant bickering." He smiled. "Anyways, for the second half of holidays, I went to Dan's in Scotland. His mum makes brilliant pie, and we devised all new Quidditch strategy and plays for this season. I also got my letter there, and I was there when McGonagall informed Dan that he was banished from play this season. He was so angry, but Alice was there and calmed him right down. But yeah, then I went back to Harrys. We uh…. went to the graveyard."

"You did? I thought you usually did that alone."

"Uh, usually. Harry was kind of concerned and luckily, I didn't have my usual breakdown with him there. It was a lot better this year fortunately."

Victoire nodded, but the reality of the situation was dark. When he was younger, Teddy would visit his parents every year on the anniversary of their deaths. She knew he was well aware that his parents were seen as martyrs and heroes, but that didn't change what he felt. He had never been comfortable being sad around Victoire, but she knew that it affected him every day that he was alive.

"How did it go?" She asked in a quiet tone, after several minutes of silence.

"The usual. But I still wish I could go on the real date. I've gone after school's over for six years, and it just isn't the same."

"We could find a way out."

Teddy faked a shocked face. "My my! Victoire Weasley has a bad bone in her body?"

Victoire punched him as hard as she could on his arm, which lead them both to fall into a small fit of quiet laughter. She had missed their easy and light friendship they had and the laughter that they had become so accustomed to share.

"I'm making a promise to you right now."

"What about?" He inquired.

"I promise we'll go on May 2 no matter what, okay? And I know you probably don't want me there…"

"Don't say that." He smiled. "It's nice for you to even offer that to me. Probably the nicest thing anyone's ever offered." That made her face light up. "No matter what, right?"

"No matter what."

He smiled a bit wider, as he stood up from the couch they both shared and walked towards the portrait hole. Before he left, he turned around to look at the girl who was still in her seat. "And Victoire?"

"Hm?" She looked up to meet his eyes.

"Thank you."


End file.
